Goku Jr Versus Vegeta Jr
by Super cyp
Summary: This is going to be Goku jr.'s and Vegeta Jr.'s bout at the tournament that they ended in DragonBall GT. Please R&R Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Goku Jr. vs. Vegeta Jr.

N/B I do not own anything of DragonBall GT.

"And now I bet you're ready for the next match, well here it is and it's the final round of the junior division. It's Goku jr. Versus Vegeta Jr." the announcer called.

The two young fighters walked into the ring and stood facing each other.

"What are you wearing rags" Vegeta Jr. said mocking Goku Jr.'s great great grandfathers tattered gi.

"No Vegeta, they are just a bit aged" Goku Jr. replied.

"Now I bet you are thinking Goku jr. looks alot like the statue of Goku in this arena, well you would be correct. Goku Jr. is Goku's great great grandson." The announcer said excitedly.

"Well are you ready?" Vegeta said smirking.

"Yeh, lets do this" Goku replied.

---In the Stands---

_Wow this is turning into quite a little reunion, that kid looks just look Vegeta._ Pan thought.

"Excuse me you're Goku's mother aren't you, he's fighting my son, you're a bit old aren't you?" Bulma Leigh told Pan.

"I'm not his mother I'm his Grandmother and what's wrong with being old." Pan replied defensively.

---The Arena---

Goku lifted his guard his spiky black hair bounced slightly his red headband held most of his fringe out of his face.

Vegeta lifted his guard his black hair pointed straight up and didn't even bounce at his movement.

"And let the match begin" The announcer yelled.

A/N: R&R tell me what you think and tell me who you think should win, I will take every answer into account. It could go either way at the moment so let me know. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two young warriors pushed off from the ground and flew into the air, Vegeta jr. threw a punch at Goku jr. Goku saw the attack coming, he dodged to the left and threw a side kick straight towards Vegeta's side, and Vegeta raised his knee and blocked the attack. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Goku, he pulled his hand down slightly let out a small yell and cupped one of his hands, a small yellow chi blast began to form, Vegeta disappeared again and appeared in front of Goku this time, Vegeta let the chi blast go, it collided with Goku's arm.(A/N I'm going to use their names as Goku and Vegeta rather than Goku jr. and Vegeta jr.)

Goku pulled his raised arm back and then pushed it forward with quicker momentum he let out a yell as he threw a chi blast at Vegeta. The small yellow beam continued towards Vegeta. Vegeta raised one fist and smacked the blast down towards the arena below them.

"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta said cockily.

"I'm not done yet, Vegeta" Goku replied.

At that Goku charged forwards, Vegeta mimicked Goku, they both threw a punch, their fists collided together, electricity zapped around their fists momentarily, and they both disappeared. They appeared, both threw an elbow towards each other, Vegeta jumped back and put both his hands together and let out a loud yell as he began gathering energy into his hands, a purple chi blast began to swirl in Vegeta's hands.

"Stop this!" Vegeta yelled.

He threw his hands forwards and let out a loud yell. The blast was pushed forward. Goku crossed his arm and braced himself for the attack, The purple blast shot straight into Goku's guard and pushed him back, Goku pushed against Vegeta's attack, trying to push it away without reflecting it into the audience. Vegeta then used his speed and appeared behind Goku. Goku looked back in surprise.

"What no way" Goku yelled

"Take this" Vegeta said as he swung his leg straight into Goku's back, Goku let out a yell and dropped his guard for a moment, the blast he was defending against engulfed him.

Vegeta smirked.

"Pitiful fool, believing he had a chance against me, I am the great great grandson of the mighty warrior, Vegeta"

The purple blast began to swell, its colour changed to a golden yellow, it exploded into smaller weaker ki blasts. After the smoke from the explosion cleared Goku, no longer had black hair but a golden blonde hair that stood straight up with a couple of tufts hanging over his face, his eyes were no longer black they were a dark aqua green, he smirked, as the golden aura around him faded, and he turned back to normal.

"What" Vegeta said stunned at the transformation he had just witnessed.

"As I said Vegeta, I'm not done yet." Goku said.

"Well this makes things interesting I didn't know we both could go blonde, lets say we take this up a notch then" Vegeta said smirking.

He placed his fists at his side and began to yell, his power steadily rising, his eyes began to change they faded from black to aqua green, his hair began to flash a golden blonde. He smirked and then let out a louder yell and the transformation was completed he stood with his hair a golden blonde, a golden yellow aura surrounded him and his eyes were now aqua green.

A/N: Well there's chapter 2. In the next chapter the final round of the tournament will be decided remember to R&R well enjoy- 


End file.
